The fastening system disclosed in WO 2009/097950 is used, among other things, to fix two-dimensional coverings at defined locations, for example, to mask unsightly looking areas. It can also be used for thermal and acoustical insulation. Panel-shaped covering components are used, for example, in the production of motor vehicles to cover large areas of sheet metal parts as the components of the vehicle body. In this context, components of a vehicle body may include, for example, loading doors, floors and ceilings of the vehicle body. In addition to this motor vehicle sector, such fastening systems can be used in trains, ships, and aircraft, where comparable problems have to be solved.
Since fastening systems provide a releasable connection between a second component, such as a covering component, and a first component, such as another component, technical devices, extending inside the other component, such as cables, air conditioning ducts, control electronics, etc., can be designed to be easily accessible, as needed, by simply removing the covering part from the other component with the respective technical device. Due to the fastening by interactive touch-and-close fastener parts, such measures can be carried out with relatively little physical effort and minimal installation effort.
Certain limitations with respect to the use of such fastening system exist only in cases in which the covering components are subject to high thermal loads. For example, problems due to high thermal loads exist when the fastening system is installed for vehicle body components exposed, for example, to higher temperatures, for example, due to direct solar radiation in the summer. Therefore, it is mandatory to design the adhesive bond, which is provided in the state of the art, between the spacer and the component, such as the vehicle body component, such that this adhesive bond is suitably heat resistant. Preferably, reactive adhesives, such as moisture crosslinking polyurethane adhesives, are used for this purpose. High temperature resistant hot melt adhesives, such as polyamide adhesives can also be used. The handling of such relatively cost intensive adhesives is relatively time consuming.